Summer of Love
by PinkBow4Ariana
Summary: The gang goes out to Beck's aunts beach house for 3 week's to have fun, but all they are really going do is find out the truth about each other
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Tori's POV:

I'm so excited i can bearly keep it inside. I still can't wait for Friday because the gang and I are going to Beck's aunts beach house, but sadly it's all the way in Orlando so this will be a long ride mostly cause we don't have money for a plane so we are using Beck's car, but I am still excited because we will be there for 3 weeks so close to the beach, and there is a movie theater and a carnival close by that we could walk so the ride will be worth it. Now all i have to do is wait 2 more days.

"Tori, Toriiiiii!" Cat yelled running towards me and snaped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah Cat, whats wrong?" I asked Cat thinking something was wrong, "Nothing nothing's wrong, I'm just so excited for Friday!" she said, then Jade and Beck strarted to walk to me and Cat, but they looked like they just had a fight... again, "Hey huys, did you 2 have a fight?" but of course bitter old Jade answered me with a mean answer, "I don't have to explain anything to you, VEGA" and with that she walked away, but i didn't pay much attenting to that i was really woried mostly about Beck, "It's nothing Tori, we just had a fight", but as i looked in Beck's eyes i saw anger and sadness so I asked him again, "Beck, i can clearly see that It's more than just a fight, so why don't you tell me and Cat what is really wrong with you" I asked him very concerned, "It's just me and Jade had a really big fight and now we broke up, but for good this time" Beck said it in this in a way I felt like i needed to get them back together because clearly He still loves her, "Oh, I'm so sorry Beck, is there anything i can do to help?" "No, It's ok Tori, I'll get over it" "Well then do you mind me asking why you 2 broke up?" "No, not right now, but i promise i wil tell you later." He said trying to sound not so depressed-RRIINNGG- "Come you 2 we need to get to Sikowitz class." "Yay, i love Sikowitz class!" Cat said and ran to the door, but me and Beck walked. I hated everytime Beck was sad because i lov-care for him so much that i always wanted him to be happy, but i did respect his decision on not telling me yet why him and Jade broke up, so we walked to the class together, but quietly.

The rest of the day i felt so concerned for Beck because after this morning the only time i saw him was in class and we only shared 2 other classes besides Sikowitz and even then he never spoke, so I decided to text him

From: Tori Vega

To: Beck Oliver

Hey Beck I just wan't to know if your alright, you didn't speak to me the rest of the day, would you mind if i came to your RV?

(5 minutes later)

From: Beck Oliver

To: Tori Vega

Sorry Tori i just didn't feel like talking, but sure you can come over.

(2 minute later)

From: Tori Vega

To: Beck Oliver

Ok be there in 15 minutes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Beck's POV:

When Tori texted me, i felt so bad because i had ignored her the whole day while she clearly just wanted to help me, thats one thing about Tori Vega that i will always lov-admire that she always thinks about others before herself, so i texted her back that she could come over so that we could talk about why i ignored her all day, but wait my RV is a mess and so am I-I can't have Tori see me like this or see the mess i have so im going to clean this place up and myself and i only have 10 minutes left so i better hurry. Fter of 5 minutes of cleaning my place up i went to the bathroomd I brushed my teeth, fixed my fair then i looked for clothes more presentable cause i was in PJ'S, Then i heard a knock on my door and as i opened the door there stood Tori with the moonlight hitting her slim body and face making her look even more beautiful and then i saw her eyes shimering and i instantly got lost in them.

I didn't realize that i was staring at Tori for like 30 seconds with a akwardly happy smile on my face until she called my name, "BEEECK! Aren't you going to invite me in, BEEECK!" then i was let out of my tance that always happene when i saw Tori's smile and bright eyes and let her in, "So, Tori i want to say sorry for ignoring you today, but i just needed to think about if it was the right choice and how i felt about it" "No It's ok Beck i totally understand, but if you don't mind me asking what was the breack up about?" Tori asked me with much concern in her eyes that i couldn't hold it any longer cause that look i could never lie to or hide anything to, she was concerned for me and i had to give her an answer, "Well Tori the break up...was about...Jade always getting jeaulos at the sight of me talking and even breathing next to you, but it was mostly about how she didn't trust me enought to know i would never cheat on her, but theres another thing..." and i stopped there not sure if i should tell Tori how i felt towards her, because ever since the day i meat her she has been there for me and each day i have fallen harder and harder for her, and i always have the kiss we had in Sikowitz class the second day of school for her replay in my head, and it was nothing like Jade's kisses which are rough and way to paasionate and she always depens it to early instead the kiss with Tori felt soft, but still passionate in a not so rough way, Tori's lips also tasted like strawberry which is the fruit i love and while we kissed i felt a spark I haven't felt with Jade in months, then i was snapped out of my thoughts again by Tori that when i cam to reallity i didn't realize Tori was so close to me trying to snapp me out of my thought that i hit her across the face, "Oh My God! Tori I'm so so so so sorry i didn't mean to I...I was just lost in thought and you were way to close to me and...and I'm sorry Tori!" "Beck! It's ok I know you didn't mean to and plus it was my fault for being so close so It's ok you don't have to say sorry!" Tori told me which made me feel better but I still needed to make sure she was ok, "Are you sure your ok cause i think i hit you pretty hard, can i see your check" then i took her hand away from her cheeck and got closer for a better look and it was instantly a bad idea because all i felt was an urge to kiss her, but i bounced back to reallity and got her some ice to put on her face cause i saw her cheeck was red and it had hand markings on it, "Here Tori, this wil help to not have swelling on your cheek" "Thank you Beck, and don't worry i know it was by axcident, but you were about to tell me that there was another reason you and Jade broke up and i would really love to know. Plus it would make up for you hitting me!" she gave a little giggle and looked oh so adorable, "Well, as we were screaming a minute or so before we broke up she was getting on my last nerv asking me so many questions and especialy if i loved her still and i...i...i blurted out no that i had fallen in love with someone els" i said with a little stutter of nurves creeping up on me.

"Then she asked me who...who it was and...and...and" i couldn't tell Tori it was her because she could never fall in love with me, "And, Beck who have you fallen in love with?" she asked me, "I told her that she didn't know the person because i didn't want Jade hurting her" "Oh, so how is this girl like, if you don't mind me asking" she said with some hurt and disapointment in her eyes, "Oh, well, shes funny, sweet, she cares about others before herself, she has an amazing voice that puts me in a trance when i hear her sing, she can act amazingly, i love how you can always tell her emotions through her eyes if you paied attenting, i love how her hair falls perfectly without her trying, and i love her smile that always lights my day when, i love how when i hug her i can smell her beautiful vannilla and strawberry smell that is o so sweet, i love how when she crys her tears look like crystals, i love how when she has a problem she doesn't want others to worry even if she loves that they care, i love how when shes cold she gets goosebumps but never shakes, i love how even without make up she looks like the most beautiful person i have ever see, so to summarise I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT HER!" i kept saying everything i love about Tori without her knowing i was speaking about her and i tried so hard to fight the urge i had again to kiss her and smell her hair with its sent and run my ands through her beautiful slim body, "Wow Beck you sound so love sick that i can honestly say the love bug has hit you and bery big, but i hope you two are happy together since you love everything about her. I have to go now It's very late now, Bye Beck." She said but i quickly grabed her arm then she turned around and i saw so much hurt in her eyes that made me hurt, but i had no idea why, "What happened Beck, oh and here is your Ice pack thank you now what is it?" "Oh, fist thank you and do you want me to drive you cause you know um, it's, um dark outside and i don't um, to see you get hurt" just after i daid that there was a knock on the dore and something told me i knew exactly who it was...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Jade's POV:

When Beck didn't answer the door i didn't hesitate to break it open, but what i was a little shocked to see was that little BOYFRIEND STEALER, TORI VEGA! When i saw her my blood boiled in my vains and i was ready to pound her to peices, but then Beck came in front of her and dragged me out of his RV, and he had a firm grasp to so i couldn't pull my arm away from his.

"Jade! Why would you break my door like that, AGAIN" and when he said that he let go of me.

"why is that BOYFRIEND STEALER in your RV Beck?" i said to him with so much anger, ubt a little hurt that he would pick her over me!

"You want to know why shees here?" but before i could answer a loud 'YES' he stopped me and kept going, AUH how dare he stop me when im going to speak,

"Tori is here Jade, because she is the only person who really cared for how i was felling and came here to know that i was ok and that my break up with you wasn't making me get all deppressed, because even if i don't love you I still care for you!" and thats all he said, but the part that hurt me the most was he said 'because even if i don't love you..." and it really hurt me but i wasn't going to show that especially not infront of Vega!

"Well you know what BECK I DON'T NEED YOU CARING FOR ME! But let me tell you this I'm not giving up because you belong with me. VEGA GET OUT HERE!" and right after i yelled for she came right behind Beck then next to him

"VEGA you can forget about enjoying the holiday alone with Beck because I'm still going and this goes to both of you I will NEVER GIVE UP UNTIL I HAVE YOU BACK BECKKKK!" and with that i left with an evil grin on my face and went home to pack, because tomorrow we will all be leaving for Orlando to get to Beck's aunt beach house she was letting use use for 3 weeks. Then when i was done i ate, showerd, brushed my teeth before bed, and as i was about to be fast asleep i thought of a way to get Beck back and fell asleep with a evil smile on my face.

Tori's POV:

After what Jade said infront of me and Beck, he drove me to my house because he insisted, but the ride was silent and it was the worst silence i could have ever face then i got out of the car as he reached my drive way and told him "Thank you for the ride, and see you tomorrow, bye", now i finished eating, brushing my teeth and i had everything paked, but yet i couldn't sleep because all i thought everytime i closed my eyes was this perfect girl Beck described and in my head she was everything he said only she had no face since she didn't know exactly how she look, but it still hurt me to know that Beck had fallen for another girl when all i ever wanted was for him to fall for me, but i always new that would never happend that my relationship with Beck was just 'Friends' then images of the times we spent together either alone or with the gang poped up and i was finaly able to go to sleep wit his image in my head, then i was awaken at 6 AM sharp by a text, that came from Beck:

From: Beck Oliver

To: Tori Vega

Time to wake up, meet at my place at 7 AM so we can put all our stuff in my car and drive early to my aunts, ok.

From:Tori Vega

To: Beck Oliver

Ok be there at 7 AM, see u later

And with that text sent back to Beck i quickly brushed my teeth, showerd,put all my clothes on, a little light make up to look natural, then i made myself some cereal with orange juice and at 7:50 AM went fast and straight to Beck's when again the thought of the perfect girl with no face came to my mind then my thoughts somehow drifted to what Jade said and i found myself in about to turn back home and say i canceled my staying in the beach house for 3 weeks when behind me came a hyper and happy Cat running towards me with a big smile on her face.

"Hiiiiiii Toriiiiii! I can't believe we can spend 3 weeks togehter in a BEACH HOUSE! IM SO EXCITED!" then as i saw a super extatick Cat i reminded myself why i was going which was to spent time with my friends away from Trina and my parents, and school and the boring life at home. So as i came to reallity i replided to Cat

"I can't believe it either Cat, this is going to be a FUN 3 WEEKS TOGETHER WITH OUR FRIENDS!" and we kept walking together to Beck's so we could leave for the vacation a a lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

Capter 4:

Beck's POV:

"So Andre i will drive first until i get sleepy wich will probably be in a few hours and then you take over for me and I'll do the same when you are tierd, OK"

"Yeah man, but you look like you didn't get much sleep last night so why don't I drive first so you can have rest and won't carsh or anything"

"Yeah i was thinking about a lot of things so I didn't get much sleep, but thanx man" and after i said that to Andre i heard a high pitch squeal come over to Andre and me and knew exactly who it was.

"Hiiiiiii Guys!" said happy Cat jumping up and down with excitment.

"Hey little red!" Andre said while he hugged Cat.

"Hey Cat!" and right after i said that i saw Tori and what she was wearing which was jean shorts hat were just at the beggining of her thigh, black convers, with a v-neck blue shirt that was breazy and did it do a good job at showing some cleavage, then her hair was down with the wind blowing her curls in every direction and she had a blue feather ear ring man does she love those ear rings and she had a long necklace that was all the way to the middle of her stomach and i saw her makeup was a bit more natural looking and when i saw her eyes i was hooked, but was quickly broken out of my trance when Tori came up to me.

"Hellooo! Earth to Beck!" Tori said while waving her hand infront of me but remebering what happend last time she did that i saw her back away a little.

"Oh, hey Tori, sorry i was...lost in thought i quess, um you all ready?" I said to her being a bit more nervous than i should have been and I think Tori got that drift to as she gave me a sweet smile that right away relaxed me like everytime she smiled.

"Oh ok...so are we just waiting for Jade and Robbie?"

"No, Robbies here just in the bathroom, but yeah there is still Jade-oh wait there she is" Andre said then Jade walked right up to us and didn't even say hi to any of us she just put her bags on the ground next to the car and got in the passenger seat and right away i knew she was not in a good mood, but I was to trierd to even wonder why because i already knew from last night's argument which is why i was kept up all night and then Robbie cam out and me and Andre put all the Bags in the trunk of my car, when we all realized a problem.

Tori's POV:

After Robbie came out and the Abdre and Beck put all the stuff in the trunk, we all realized something and i was the one who came out with it.

"Ah, guys, there isn't that much room in these back seats for us" and after i pointed that out Andre came out with a idea.

"Well i have an idea, since i will be driving until Beck drives for me Robbie you could carry Cat on your lap and Beck you carry Tori then when you Beck take the wheel i could carry Tori. Sounds good right?" and when he said that Beck and I looked at each other and it felt very akward between us 2, but after we both looked in each others eyes, we both nodded yes in agreement with Andre's plan and so did Cat and Robbie, but Jade had to be the smart one and say something.

"Oh yeah, great plan Andre im so sure Beck is going to love having Vega on his lap!" and with that me and Beck just rolled our eyes and then Cat and Robbie got in and when i saw Beck sit down he motioned for me to sit on his lap by patting it and he had a inviting smirk on his face and when i saw his eyes it was like he wanted to sit on his lap for who knows how long. Then after i sat down both our bodies tensed up but then after a second or two we relax and i got comftrble. Then Andre started the car to our destination with his GPS helping and i felt two soft strong arms go around my waist and saw it was Beck's arms and then i turned side ways and leaned on his chest to fall asleep in his arms and when i opened my eyes before i was knocked out i saw a sleeping Beck gently on my head with a smile on his face and his arms got a little tighter around my wais and i i laid back on his chest to just about 5 minutes later fall into a deep sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

Beck's POV:

When i woke up from a much needed sleep i sa that the car wasn't moveing so i looked for Andre and saw he was putting some gas in the car, but after a few more blinks i saw Andre falling asleep so then i looked at my watch and saw that it was now 12 AM and we had left my place around 8 AM so Andre was driving for 16 hours. So i saw that my firend Andre really needed so sleep so i carefully lifted Tori as a also reallized she was on my lap, then after she was on the seat i went to Andre.

"Yo, Andre wake up!" i wispered/yelled at himand he rose right away.

"Hey man, Sleep ok" said Andre very sleepy.

"Yeah, but now you go sleep and let me dive, oh and be careful cause Tori is asleep-wait i'll help you ok" "Ok man" said Andre still half asleep.

Andre and me walked to the said of the car were Tori was at so then i picked he up bridal stille and saw her twich a little then she grabed my shirt and had a great grip on it so i thought probably beacuse of a dream she had, but then she let go and moved her head closer to my chest and i couldn't help, but smile and then she did to and i of course new it was fromher dream, but i just wanted to know so badly what that dream was that coused her to smile in her sleep, but then Andre said he was ready and broke me from my trance. Then i placed Tori on Andre's lap carefully as to not awaken the sleeping beauty and saw Andre wrap his arms around Tori and place her between his neck and he put his head on hers and i couldn't help but feel a little jealous because i wanted to still sleep with Tori on my lap, but i just quickly dismissed those emotions because i new Andre did that so he and Tori could be comfterble and went straight for the the gas tanked finished filling it up, paied for it and started to drive.

Tori's POV

When i woke up i was still raped in a pair of arms, but then i saw they arms were chocolate collored and new it was Andre, then i blinked a few more times to get used to the light and saw Beck driving.

"Hey Beck, is it morning already?" i asked him and then reallized my voice craked so i coughed i little.

"Yeah it is, and did you have nice dreams, because you were twitching, holding my shirt in a fist, and smiling, so it must have been one dream" he said and i saw a little smirk on his face that melted me right away, oh how i love that smirk.

"Oh...um...it was a dream of us...at the beach house having fun and playing with the water and sand" i said a little nervous because my dream was of Beck and i at the beach alone having some fun under the sun.

"Well then that dream will come true tomorrow because tonight we will stay at a motel then we will hit the road and by the evening we will be there" "really thats great" i said i little to loud but then i coverd my mought right away and thankfully no one woke up.

After my conversation with Beck i laid down back on Andre and looked out the window and started thinking about my dream. It stared with everyone going to a restauraunt, but then Jade embaresed and i ran out then i went back to the house and changed, but then i thought maybe it could relax if i went for a swim so i changed in my sky blue bikini and then i put a pair of shorts on and grabed a towel and suncreen and headed for the beach with my sunglasses on. While i was walking a ran into Beck and he said he was looking for me and i told him that i was going to the beach to relax from what Jade did and he said he was going to join my so he went to get his stuff and came back right away. We found a spot close to the water but not to close and i put sunscreen on then i asked Beck to put some on my back and when his hands tousched my back i was melting to his touch, but then the sensation went away when he finished and after that i took my shorts off and untied my hair and went straight for the water, thats when i reallized there was no one at the beach so i thought that was odd and then i felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lift me up so i screamed and laughed and Beck let go of me then i splashed him and he did the same. We kept that up ,but then a big wave came and i fell on top of Beck and we were about to kiss when i woke up.

"Hey Tor, you hungry?" Beck asked me wich pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Um, yeah im hungry were shouldwe stop to eat?" "Well there a McDonal's like 5 minutes away, should we get food for everyone?" "yeah thats a good idea.

Then 5 minutes later we parked the car and left for the food then came back and found Cat wide away trying to wake Robbie up which when me and Beck closed the door he did wake up along with Andre and Jade, but Jade didn't look to happy until Beck gave her her Double Cheese Burger. Then we all had conversations and next thing i knew it we were at the motel and got our room wich it was one room with 2 gianormous beds and we all went to sleep, and then the dream with Beck started again from were i ended it wich is before me and Beck kissed, and i sleep peacufully.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Beck's POV:

"Tori how could you not think that you are not beautifull... everytime i see you smile your eyes shine with a certain beauty that any guy would love...and when i see that beauty i smile"

"Beck, that is the most beautifull thing any person has ever said to me...but if It's so true then why have all my past relationships not worked out because of the guy used me or cheated on me?"

"Because those guys failed to see your true beauty...and It's not on the outside, your beauty is who you are as a person...and that is who i love and want to be with the rest of my life"

Sudenly i was wide awake and who i saw made me smile, but then i stopped when i saw the worried look in Tori's eyes.

"Tori what happend?" "It's Cat i woke up and she was not in the room, so i went to sheck around the motel, but i didn't find her so i came back here and i saw you smiling in your sleep so i figured you were awake, please help me find her im majorly worried!" Tori whispered/yelled at me and i stood up right away.

"Ok Tori we will look, but what about the others? Shouldn't we wake them up too?" "I tried that, but none of them woke up there all too tierd and they should they were awake till 5 AM while we went to sleep at 2 AM" "Ok ok Tori lets go and let them sleep and if we still don't find Cat we will come back and force them to wake up" "Ok Beck lets go"

Then Tori grabed my hand and pulled me with her and i felt a little shock of electricity go through my body. But i didsmised that feeling so i can focuse on finding Cat.

Tori's POV:

When i grabed Beck's hand i felt a bolt of lightning go through me, but i needed to focuse on finding Cat. Beck and me had walked all over the Motel, but Cat was no where to be seen then i realized i was still holding Beck's hand, but i really didn't want to let go and i thought maybe neither did Beck.

"Beck do you have any idea were Cat could be?" "No...wait did you try calling-" but i cut him off before he could finish, "Yes Beck i tried calling and Texting, but she didn't answer so when i came back i saw Cat left her phone...Oh God where could that little red head gone...wait look over there i see a girl with red hair, let's go!" and with that i yanked Beck's hand to the person.

When we got closer to the girl i saw then and there that it was Cat and when i look at Beck i saw in his eyes a sign of relief, then i yelled Cat's name and the girl turned around and Cat ran to us.

"CAT WHERE DID YOU GO? WE WERE WORIED SICK! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU LEFT?"

"Yeah Cat we were looking all over for you, why didn't you wait for everyone els to wonder around?"

"Im Sorry, i didn't mean to worry you guys, i just really wanted to see this fair and i couldn't wait, will you please forgive me!"

"Yes Cat" me and Beck said in unison, then we huged the little red headed child and started to walk back to the Motel.

"Hey guys whay are you to holding hands?" the little red head asked and as soon as she said that me and Beck let go of each others hands, and i was about to tell Cat a reason, but she began talking again about something with her brother.

"One time, my brother held the hand of the old lady so she could cross the street and no he has a weird purple rash on his left arm...i tried to touch it once, but my mom warned me not to so i didn't." and me and Beck just stared at her with confused expressions.

Beck's POV:

When we got back to the Motel we went straight for our rooms and from behind the door we heard Jade yelling and then i looked at Tori and she had that worried look she had earlier, but this time i also saw fear so i put my hand on her shoulder and reasured her and we walked in.

"Well! I see that finally the happy couple decided to come back to the room" said Jade when we walked in with so much anger and sarcasum in her tone it made me want to yelle at her, but then Tori began to speak.

"For your information me and Beck left to look for Cat cause she left the room early this morning and she was no were close to the Motel so i woke up Beck because all of you guys wouldn't wake up and he was the only one who did, and if you don't believe me Jade check your phone!" and she left me speechless, i was astonished at how well Tori handeled the situation and even more shoked when Jade didn't reply to what she said, but she did check her phone and asked Cat and with that she left the room and said she was going to be in the car ready to leave.

"Ok well then how about we go and get some breakfast before we leave, theres a diner a block away that me and Tori past while looking for Cat" and then everyone said yes and we left. I went to my car and told Jade about the Diner and she came with me. When we got there the waitress showed us to a both and we sat then she took our orders and left, then we talked about what we should do when we get to our destination and 10 minutes later the waitres came back with our food.

"Ok Beck so now i will drive since you took the last shift ok" and i nodded to what Andre said then Jade got up and yelled she called the passenger seat, then we all finished and imputed a part of the bill. Then we waled to the car and eveyone got in and when i got comfy Tori got in and sat on my lap then i wraped my arms around her slim waist and felt her tense up for a second then she relax and we were off, again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Andre's POV

8 PM:

I was still a little pissed that Tori picked Beck to help her with the search of Cat, i mean they aren't even so close like we are and plus she could have tried harder to wake me up, but no he went with her. I bet he was looking at her shince she had shorts that showed of her long legs very well and she had on a breezy light pink top that had a very good view of her cleavage, and i bet he was holding her hand and conforting her just to be able to touch her, man how i wish that was me. Then i was pulled out of my thought by an awakening Beck.

"Hey, Andre what time is it?" said Beck with a sleepy voice as he rubbed his eyes to clear them.

"It's 8 PM." "Oh, ok hey do you want me to drive?" "No that's ok man, im still not sleepy" then i heard Tori move in Beck's lap and i looked to see her smiling and snuggling closer to him and that's when i saw him smile.

"Doesn't she look sweet when she smiles in her sleep, it's like a little baby" Beck said while he looked and smiled at Tori with a loving face, but i ignored it then i saw him rube her leg and i felt i little sick.

"Mhmm, Beck" i heard to whisper in her sleep and i felt jealous that she said his name in her sleep while smiling and looking peacful, then she said it two more times and snuggled closer to Beck and he held her tighter and closer to him.

"you know what Beck, i do feel tierd you could drive now." I said a little more annoyed than i ment to.

"Ok, but we can't just stop in the midle of the road, how about we wait till the next gas station like last time ok Andre." "Yeah, sure, ok, besides i can wait that long, no prob." I said to him as annoyed as i ment it.

I couldn't wait for the next gas station and it has been 20 minutes since mt conversation with Beck and still no sight of a gas station, and to make matters worst everytime i glanced at Beck and Tori i still saw her and him smiling and Beck either stroked her hair or rubed her legs and when ever she moved he kissed her forehead, and every time i saw any of those actions i just wanted to pull Tori away from him, but i calmed down and remeberd that all they were is friends and even do i knew Beck wanted to be more than friends with Tori mostly cause he told me, i knew Tori would never look at him as more than a friend. Right?

Finaly after 40 minutes of driving gas station.

"Ok Andre be careful when holding Tori ok" "yeah i know man just let me carry her first so you can get out" then i picked up Tori bridal style and she squirmed a little bet i held her tight, then i heard her say something i did not want to hear while i had her im my arms.

"Beck!" she yelled in her sleep, with a tone of desperation and sadness, but also fear.

"Please help me...Beck HELP ME!" and she starteld both of us so much that when she said this Beck quickly got up and was facing her stroking her hair and between the hair touching and swcreaming i couldn't help but hold Tori away from Beck.

"Beck i think it's best if you go drive now, and don't worry about Tori it's just a dream... that shouldn't be happening." The last part i mumbled to myself after Beck left to drive. Then i sat down and put Tori as confterble on my lao as i could and held to her like if she were to fall then my life would end. Then after 5 minutes of driving in silent i snuggled close to Tori and fell asleep withing the next 10 minutes.

Beck's POV

NEXT DAY:

I was still a little shocked as to how Andre reacted to the whole Tori fiasco, to me it seemed like if he was mad she was calling me in her dream asking for me to help her instead of him, but i mean it's not my fault if she called me instead of him, but i was a bit worried because first she was smiling and calling my name, then she was scared and still calling me only to help her, and to be honest i felt kind of glad she wanted me and not Andre, because they are always together, and she always asks him for help in...everything either with a play, song, homework, or advice she never came to me, but that was mostly because of Jade.

As i drove the GPS system said that in 5 more minutes we would be at our location and yeah we were almost there because i could see the beach at the side Jade was at, and Jade amazingly was still asleep, but i guess she would she was the last to fall asleep and i know this because i fell asleep before her, but everyone els was still asleep, and Tori i heard her move alot last night that im surprised she did not wake up Andre and i also heard her call my name and alot to, which that made me smile everytime i heard her and she never again said my name with fear in it which was a good thing.

Finaly we were here meant time to wake everyone up, but first park and have the luggage be put on our rooms, that can be taken care of by the people that work here.

"Hello Mr. Oliver should i take the luggage to the rooms and inform your aunt you have arived, shes not here, but i can call her?

"Ok three things, one please call me Beck, Mr. Oliver makes sound so old, two yes have the luggage taken to the rooms, and third i will call my aunt ok."

"As you wish Mr.-Beck" then the bell boy and some others came and took the luggage to the rooms so then i called my aunt and told her we have arieved and she said that all the employes will be gone by the evening they were just waiting for me to arieve and i told her that was fine because i didn't want them to be around us and that was it. After i hanged up i went straight to waking people up, first i went to wake up Tori since i was closer to her, i picked her up.

"Tori, Tori wake up where here, wake up Tori" then Tori opened her eyes and i put her down, but i still held her arms in case she fell, then when she was fine i let go.

"Morning Beck...were here, right?" "Yes Tori why els do you think i would wake you up, and dont worry about your luggage it's up in your room." Then she nodded and i asked her to help me wake everyone up and after 10 minutes everyone was up and we headed to our rooms, then i went around telling everyone to get there swim wear so we can hang at the Beach thr rest of the day and when i went to Tori's room i saw her dancing putting some stuff in the closet with her back towards me and she looked extremly hot while dancing with her hair bouncing up and down and with the shorts she had on her legs moved flawlessly then slowly to not make a sound i walked up behing her and picked her up, and she punched kicked and screamed in a playful way then i dropped her on her bed and started to tickle her.

"Beck! Stop that tickles! Stop!" "No, i will never!" then i heard a loud cough and saw Andre at the door.

"Sorry to inturupt, but are all ready to go to the beach" "Oh we were going to the beach, why didn't you tell me Beck." "Sorry Tori, but i was busy tickling you" then i tickle one last time and help her up.

"Well then let me just get my swim suet and other stuff and i will catch you guys there ok." "ok, bye Tori" me and Andre said at the same time and we left to the beach.

Me, Cat, and Robbie set everything up then 5 minutes later i saw Tori coming with the same shorts she had on but she wasn't wearing a shirt just the top to her bikini and then out of nowere i saw Andre standing next to her, and im guessing she asked him to put sunscreen on her back, because i saw Andre running his hands up and down her back, but slowly and i have to say i felt a pain of jealosy hit me hard, and i acted without thinking because the next thing i knew i was next to Andre.

"Hey Tori"

"Hey Beck, you ok?" she asked me with concernin her voice and worry in her eyes.

"Yeah im fine, but Andre can we talk?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beck's POV:  
"Yeah im fine, but Andre can we talk"i asked Andre trying to sound as normal as posible "Yeah man. See ya Tori" "Ok bye guys i'll leave you two to talk" then she left with the smile i love.

"Ok man what you wanted to talk about" "Andre, why were you rubbing Tori's back?" "Oh because she asked me to put sunscreen lotion on her back... why do you care if i put sunscreen on her back?" "No reason it's just when i saw you it looked like you were taking a little to much time and you semed to be... savoring touching her back, but it looked like the isn't the only place you wanted to touch her, so i wanted to ask you if you like Tori"

"Well... since you asked bro and i can't lie to you, then yes i do like Tori, but please don't tell her... wait why are you asking me and how come you were watching me and Tori?"

"No reason, i just saw her coming then i saw you to and you know how observant i am and the reason i asked you is...is i just wanted to know. But Andre i swear if you hurt Tori i will hurt you, so please promise me you will not hurt her... i couldn't live with myself if i knew she was hurting." The last part i mumble to myself so Andre couldn't hear.

"Don't worry dude i would never do anything to hurt Tori. Now come on there is a beach waiting to be enjoyed." "Ok, let's go."

After Andre told me that he liked Tori, i felt so much pain of jealousy that i had to fight the urge to snap at Andre, but instead i made him promise he would never hurt Tori if they ever got together, and i feel like one day they will because like i have said before the are always togehter and she always goes to him first for everything, and i always tell her how am here for her, but yet she never comes to me, but i understand...sort of... Andre was the first person she meat from Hollywood Arts and she get closer to him quicker than the rest of us, and there is also Jade who when we were dating only let Tori neer me when she was not around so that is abother reason.

As i kept walking, my thoughts were interupted by a loud screech of my name and saw it was my little red head calling me so i ran towards her and the others and saw that only Jade was not in the water, so i just ignored it because i know she doesn't like being in the ocean so i just went in with my friends, and emidietly go splashed in the face with water, and by non other than Tori.

"Im going to get you for that Tori!" then i ran after her and grab her by the waist and i was going to dunk her, but she grabed onto my arm and pulled me down with her and we landed with me on top of her. And at first we were both lauging, but then after a few seconds all i was doind was staring at her chocolate eyes and got lost in then and she was doing the same and next thing i new i was leaning to kiss her, but was brought back from my tance when a wave hit our face.

"Um...sorry Tori, i didn't mean to-" then she cut me off.

"No, no it's ok...um could you please get off me, your kind of cutting the air to my lungs" "Oh yeah, sorry" then i got up and held my hand out for her and she got up, then there was a awkuard moment, but it was broken by Cat splashing us and i quickly went with splashing her and so did Tori.

The rest of the day it was so much fun and even Tori and i acted as if nothing happened, but i really needed to talk to he, but i think it would be better to do that tomorrow so i can think things through.

As i was getting into bed i heard a knock on my door then if someone could come into my room so i said the door was open, then to my surprise it was Tori, and she was wearing PJ shorts that are pink with white polka dots and a pink PJ tank top with white polka dots and fluffy pink and white slippers.

"Beck...um, could we talk about today?" "Sure Tori, come sit" then i motioned her to sit next to me on my bed and she sat down but she looked very worried.

"Are you ok, you look worried, are you sure you want to talk about this now" "Yes Beck... now we both know we were about to k-kiss, but i just think we were caught up in the moment...right?" "yeah, yeah...your right and how about we just forget about what happened, you ok with that, Tori?" "Thats semes like a plan" then Tori jumped after we heard some thunder and almost instantly there was heavy rain dropping, and then again thunder.

"Hey Tori you ok, you look kind of scared" "Yeah im fine it's just... im afraid of thunder storms, and i usually sleep with someone when theres a thunder storm... um could i sleep here?" and then there was more thunder when she said thia and she jumped, so i nodded my head and she then laid down next to me with her back turned to me. Then when i was just about to fall asleep i felt a head fall on my chest and new it was Tori.

"Don't worry Tori, i will keep you safe." Then i wrapped my arm around her and pulled her tighter to me and i fell asleep almost instintaniesly with a smile on my face.


End file.
